Urban Rivals Timeline
This page contains a time line of significant updates and events that have happened in Urban Rivals. Important updates *'January 17th, 2006:' The Urban Rivals online game is launched. The first Card/Clans on Urban Rivals. Bangers (10) Power +2 - Bodenpower (U) 5* (7/7) -5 Opp. Attack, Min 2 - Chikko © 3* (4/4) - Juicy Lord (U) 3* (6/4) -2 Opp. Damage, Min 2 - Meroo © 2* (5/2) - Platoona © 4* (7/5) - Saddy ® 3* (5/5) Stop Opp. Bonus - Sum Sam © 5* (6/8) - Syd Noze © 3* (3/5) - Tunned © 3* (3/4) - Vermyn N (U) 4* (5/7) -4 Opp. Damage, Min 1 Fang Pi Clang (11) Damage +2 - Kinjo (U) 5* (6/5) Damage +3 - Lao © 5* (5/8 ) Stop Opp. Bonus - Lihoi Chun © 2* (4/3) - Lost Hog © 5* (5/8) -5 Opp. Attack, Min 5 - Macumba ® 4* (7/5) -5 Opp. Attack, Min 5 - Natrang © 3* (4/4) - Otome © 3* (3/5) - Sai San (U) 4* (3/7) -1 Opp. Damage, Min 3 - Tatane © 3* (3/5) - Windy Mor (U) 3* (6/4) Stop Opp. Bonus - Xia Leming (U) 3* (6/4) -2 Opp. Damage, Min 2 GHEIST (5) Stop Opp. Ability - Brutox © 3* (5/4) - Lilith © 3* (5/4) - Meyen © 3* (7/3) - Morlha © 2* (2/4) Stop Opp. Bonus - Sigmund (U) 4* (2/8) -5 Opp. Damage, Min 3 Junkz (10) Attack +8 - Acid DC © 3* (3/4) - Akiko (U) 3* (2/5) -1 Opp. Damage, Min 2 - Berserkgirl © 3* (5/4) - Brandon © 3* (4/4) - Bunny © 4* (3/8 ) - DJ Korr ® 5* (8/8 ) -3 Opp. Damage, Min 1 - Keanew © 3* (6/4) -6 Opp. Attack, Min 3 - Malmoth (U) 4* (7/5) -4 Opp. Attack, Min 4 - Nobrocybix © 2* (1/5) - Otakool (U) 3* (6/4) Stop Opp. Ability La Junta (10) Damage +2 - Amiral Py (U) 3* (5/5) -5 Opp. Attack, Min 2 - Bruce © 3* (8/3) - Flavio © 3* (1/8 ) - General (U) 5* (7/8) Stop Opp. Ability - Gertrud ® 4* (6/6) Stop Opp. Bonus - Jane Ramba (U) 3* (7/4) -2 Opp. Damage, Min 1 - Mitch © 3* (5/4) Stop Opp. Bonus - No Nam © 5* (7/7) - Wardog © 2* (8/2) - Winifred © 4* (4/6) Montana (10) -12 Opp. Attack, Min 8 - Aldo © 3* (4/4) - Don (U) 5* (6/8) -4 Opp. Attack, Min 2 - Flesh Pimp (U) 4* (2/8) -5 Opp. Attack, Min 2 - Lino Borsa © 3* (3/4) - Lyse Teria (U) 3* (8/4) Stop Opp. Ability - Mort Bax © 4* (4/7) - Ottavia © 3* (7/3) -2 Opp. Damage, Min 2 - Pino © 2* (6/2) - Vickie ® 5* (7/8) Stop Opp. Bonus - Zodiack © 3* (2/6) Pussycats (10) -2 Opp. Damage, Min 1 - Baby Q ® 4* (6/6) Stop Opp. Bonus - Charlie (U) 5* (7/8 ) -2 Opp. Damage, Min 1 - Gwen © 3* (7/3) - Dolores Boss © 3* (5/5) -5 Opp. Attack, Min 2 - Ninja Nyne © 3* (3/8) - Noon Steevens © 3* (6/4) - Shawoman © 3* (2/6) - Tania © 3* (2/6) Stop Opp. Bonus - Wanda (U) 2* (8/2) - Yayoi (U) 4* (7/6) Stop Opp. Ability Roots (10) Stop Opp. Ability - Ataoualpet © 3* (3/4) -5 Opp. Damage, Min 5 - Billy Bob © 4* (6/5) - Kiki ® 5* (8/8) -4 Opp. Attack, Min 1 - Narendra © (6/4) -5 Opp. Attack, Min 5 - NDololo (U) 4* (5/6) - Noodile © 3* (8/4) - Ogoun Kyu © 2* (1/6) - Ratanah (U) 5* (8/5) -4 Opp. Attack, Min 4 - Sunnygoat © 3* (2/6) - Yaman (U) 3* (4/4) Sakrohm (10) -8 Opp. Attack, Min 3 - Aldebaran © 3* (4/4) - Caciope © 3* (7/3) - Gastroboy (U) 4* (4/7) - GraksmxxT ® 4* (8/5) -5 Opp. Damage, Min 1 - Guru (U) 5* (8/7) Stop Opp. Bonus - Halley © 2* (4/2) - Oryon © 3* (2/6) - Pulsar © 3* (2/7) - Uranus (U) 3* (5/5) -5 Opp. Damage, Min 1 - Venus © 4* (6/6) Sentinel (5) Attack +8 - Aurelia © 2* (7/2) - Copper (U) 5* (4/8) Power +5 - Josh (U) 3* (3/6) Stop Opp. Bonus - Rebecca © 2* (6/3) - William © 3* (5/4) -4 Opp. Attack, Min 1 Ulu Watu (10) Power +2 - Chad Bread © 3* (5/5) - Gaia ® 3* (7/4) -3 Opp. Attack, Min 1 - Mac Hen © 3* (2/5) - Nanook (U) 3* (8/4) - Rass © 3* (4/4) - Razor © 4* (4/6) - Sandy © 2* (2/4) - Tafa © 3* (3/5) Stop Opp. Bonus - Tanaereva (U) 5* (8/7) -2 Opp. Damage, Min 2 - Wee Lee (U) 4* (7/6) -2 Opp. Damage, Min 1 Uppers (11) - 10 Opp. Attack, Min 3 - Armanda © 3* (4/4) - Bob Joby © 2* (1/6) - Dorian (U) 5* (8/7) - Elliott © 2* (4/3) - Frankie Hi (U) 3* (6/4) -3 Opp. Attack, Min 3 - Gina Glitt © 3* (1/8) -4 Opp. Damage, Min 2 - Jackie ® 4* (8/6) Stop Opp. Ability - Maeva © 3* (3/5) - Mo DiFalco © 3* (4/5) - Zatman (U) 3* (8/4) -4 Opp. Attack, Min 1 - Zlatar © 4* (3/8) Stop Opp. Ability *'February 6th, 2006:' First new cards are released: Lilith, Sigmund, Brutox, Morlha, Meyen, Josh, Copper, William, Aurelia and Rebecca. This will start the once-every-other-week new release schedule. *'March 10th, 2006:' First CRs: Sum Sam and Armanda. *'June 28th, 2006:' Market Available On The Web & Switched from Java to Flash. *'June 30th, 2006:' First ELO Ban: General, Kiki, & DJ Korr *'July 9th, 2006:' Mojo & Perle’s Abilities Corrected and Work in the Last Round as well. *'July 28th, 2006:' Added Ability to load, save, & delete any amount of decks. *'August 11th, 2006:' Added ability to have own message board for all guilds. No validation needed for posts. *'September 10th, 2006:' New Clan: All Stars *'September 22nd, 2006:' Rooms added: Safe Neighborhood (1-15), Dark Corners (10+), Danger Zone (25+). *'September 22nd, 2006:' Private Room Feature added for all guilds. *'September 25th, 2006:' First Soleil characters to be added as established characters: Dragan, Skullface, Reine and A Award. *'September 27th, 2006:' Added ability to change password from profile page. *'October 1st, 2006:' Credits available by phone for U.S. ($5 = 70 credits). *'October 4th, 2006:' Fair Play” Feature Added (0-5% = Green, 5-10% = Orange, 10+% = Red) *'October 13th, 2006:' Able to reach past 100% Collection. “CR” replaces Year CR was made”on all collectors. *'October 15th 2006:' First CR card (Kiki) to get a revised, non-collector counter-part. *'October 16th, 2006:' Guru Cr becomes banned from ELO. *'November 14th, 2006:' New Special Ranks Available; Moderator & Admin (UR Maintenance Staff Only) *'November 26th, 2006:' New Feature: “The Poll.” (First Vote Starts at 2 ctz, costs more consecutively!) *'November 26th, 2006:' Wanda and Baby Q become the first two cards to be ELO banned by The Poll. *'November 27th, 2006:' KO Bonus Reduced during DTs (To 5 pts MAX) *'December 14th, 2006:' Poll: Future of Danger Zone Room. (No Random OR Bet per fight, winner takes all) *'December 10th, 2006:' Poll Results For Danger Zone: “No Random” Wins. *'January 2nd, 2007:' Timber Recieves New Stats: 6/6 *'January 20th, 2007:' Official IRC Channel Introduced. (First form of instant messaging on UR) *'January 28th, 2007:' Sun/Soleil Edition Cards (I.E. Marlysa) Announcement: Available in Packs for 6 months starting in March. *'February 4th, 2007:' New Feature: Tournament Live Tracker (I.E. Know current position in DTs) *'February 26th, 2007:' Ambre receives new stats: 6/4; Courage + 3 *'March 5th, 2007:' Morphun's Stats Change to 8/5; + 1 pill *'March 9th, 2007:' Chloe wins the first Miss Clint City. *'March 20th, 2007:' New Poll: ELO Mode (Ban Card or Alter stats). *'April 23rd, 2007:' Credit Prizes added to ELO Tournament (Top 25 = 10 Credits, 26-100 = 5 Credits, all 1000+ ELO = 2 Credits) *'April 27th, 2007:' New Clan: Freaks *'April 27th, 2007:' New Feature; Customize Personal Menu with UR Character. *'June 4th, 2007:' Poll: Bridget's ability is voted in: Life +2. *'June 5th, 2007:' Poll: Bridget's ability is reduced to Life +1. *'June 12th, 2007:' New Feature: ELO Tournament (Prizes: 1st: 3 CRs, 2nd – 5th: 2 CRs, 6th-10th: 1 CR, 11th-25th: 1 R) *'June 12th, 2007:' Additional DT added (For a total of 3 DTs Per Day) *'June 26th, 2007:' Added ELO Auto Auto Adjusting. (Low activity = Rating Reduction) *'July 26th, 2007:' New Feature: “Auto add to deck” when purchasing *'August 2nd, 2007:' Room Changes; Danger Zone Pro Removed, Added ELO Battle Rooms (Random & Non Random) *'August 16th, 2007:' LW Pro Room removed, New Deck Format: “Level Up.” (3 Max Chars allowed per deck) *'August 18th, 2007:' New DT Formats Added (No Doubles, Not > X Stars, Not < X Stars) *'August 24th, 2007:' Tessa & Swidz move from Junkz to Sentinel due to mistake. *'October 2nd, 2007:' New Feature: Creator of Guild = Founder Status *'October 10th, 2007:' New Feature: ELO Calculator (Calculates ELO change after a match) *'October 11th, 2007:' New Feature: Round Tester (Tells outcomes stats of battle, for cards one-on-one) *'October 24th, 2007:' New Feature: Private Sale from the Collection Pro *'October 26th, 2007:' New Clan: Rescue *'November 16th, 2007:' New Feature: Friend’s Feed (“What’s Going on in Your Clint City?”) *'November 30th, 2007:' Over ONE MILLION Players on UR! *'December 3rd, 2007:' Changes to DTs: 12 DTs per day, Award 10 collectors randomly to ELO (top) 100 *'December 5th, 2007:' Release of the first Urban Rivals Comic. *'December 24th, 2007:' First Noel card (Gaia Noel) is released. *'January 17th, 2008:' New Feature: Quick Challenge (Crossed swords button that enables instant battles) *'January 18th, 2008:' Fight T1 & T2 rooms Level restriction changed to 7+ *'February 20th, 2008:' Comment & Community Rating System Added *'February 29, 2008:' New Feature: Coding for creating Auto links *'March 24th, 2008:' New Feature: Ability to delete your own presets. *'March 26th, 2008:' Leaders no longer available in packs. Earned By level in increments of 5. (From 5 – 50) Vholt, Eklore, Eyirk are added as leaders. *'March 26th, 2008:' LW Changes: Win/loss doesn’t count, leveling cards ALWAYS chosen for match. *'June 6th 2008:' New Clan: Piranas *'June 16th, 2008:' New Mode: Survivor (Beta) *'July 1st, 2008:' Search Engine Released (Search for nickname, forum titles, guild names, etc) *'July 2nd, 2008:' Created New Version of Kate’s Art *'July 21st, 2008:' Survivor becomes an official mode *'July 21st, 2008:' ALL competition modes must use Quick Battle, and refusals are forbidden. *'July 21st, 2008:' Respect Points” Not required for rank, only collection %. 4 new ranks: Veteran, Hero, Legend, Divinity). *'August 15th, 2008:' Lulabee becomes the next Miss Clint City. *'October 28th, 2008:' Limit on guild board posts in any given subject: 500 max *'October 31st, 2008:' New Feature: Make Your Own Events (Must be Level 60+) *'November 7th, 2008:' Lowered Event Level Restriction to Level 40+ *'November 14th, 2008:' New Feature: Rate Events *'November 19th, 2008:' New Feature: Ability to post something all friends will see in Friend Activity *'December 19th, 2008:' New Clan: Jungo; Olga is made the new Noel card *'March 30th, 2009:' ELO Hall of Fame Introduced and No More “Dominating Clan Bans”, Exclude Most Unbalanced Cards only *'April 27th, 2009:' ELO Voting System Changed (1050-1099 = 1 vote, 1500+ = 10 votes, etc) *'May 23rd, 2009:' New Feature: Filter the various rankings (Normal Rankings, Hall of Fame, Survivor Hall of Fame, etc) *'June 19th, 2009:' New Clan: Skeelz *'July 23rd, 2009:' Test of “Mutual” quick battle *'August 18th, 2009:' New Room: Lost Warehouse Without Pillz *'September 2nd, 2009:' New Feature in Guild’s Private Rooms: No Random & Training Mode and Ability to see future forms of cards not owned. *'October 2nd, 2009:' Stat Changes: (Raised Semi EVO Stats for certain “Starter Cards”) *'October 8th, 2009:' Collector’s Prize Draw Launch (Kate converts common cards into lotto tickets) *'November 5th, 2009:' New Feature: Add picture/emblem to guild *'December 11th, 2009:' Urban Rivals Now Available on iPhone and iPod Touch (Free from App Store) *'December 16th, 2009:' Kate takes ANY rarity of card and can convert into lotto tickets (C = 2, U = 5, R = 10) *'December 18th, 2009:' Missions are created for the game *'December 25th, 2009:' Hawkins is made the new Noel card *'February 3rd, 2010:' New Feature: Instant Messenger and Ability for guild admin to auto-remove inactive members. *'February 11th, 2010:' Fifth Star (DT Star) can also be earned from being in Survivor Top 5 or ELO 100 *'February 16th, 2010:' New Feature: Ability to close own threads on community board. *'March 19th, 2010:' More Missions Available (Added 92, 300+ Available) *'March 23rd, 2010:' New Feature: Guild Chat *'March 27th, 2010:' New Game Mode: Deathmatch *'May 6th, 2010:' Removal of “DM Points” From DM *'May 7th, 2010:' New Feature: Ability to change deck in battle room and Removal of ELO Practice Room *'May 21st, 2010:' New Feature: Create Your Own Deck Format *'June 8th, 2010:' Old packs (Action, Cool Attitude, Danger) replaced by Classic, Elite, Titanium packs and ability to buy “Clintz Packs.” (2K, 4K, or 10K ctz packs). *'June 18th, 2010:' New Clan: Vortex *'August 2nd, 2010:' New Feature: XP Reserve *'August 19th, 2010:' Added Price Graphs to Market *'September 9th, 2010:' Deathmatch becomes official game mode, New missions available for DMs *'September 17th, 2010:' Jessie becomes the new Miss Clint City. *'September 21st, 2010:' New Feature: Auctions (BETA) *'October 25th, 2010:' Urban Rivals reaches ONE BILLION players!!! *'November 11th, 2010:' The Legendary cards are introduced (Dudley, Kreenk, Bonnie, and Bella) *'November 12th, 2010:' Events are no longer usable for missions *'November 23rd, 2010:' Market Modification; Before Lowest price shown, Now avg. of last sales shown and Divinity Rank = ALL Cards minus LDs). New rank to come for COMPLETE Collection (LDs too) *'December 20th, 2010:' Each clan now has their own special page with tabs for keeping track of cards, presents, comments and missions. *'December 23th, 2010:' Aigwon is made the new Noel card. *'January 4th, 2011:' The Beta version is oked and encorporated into the game. *'January 6th, 2011:' Scott is brought in as the new legendary card *'January 12th, 2011:' New rankings are added (Colossus and Eternal) *'January 20th, 2011:' Danger Zone is now for level 25 and higher. The default mode for all rooms will be "no random" *'Feburary 14th, 2011:' The Life Points for ELO mode now starts at 14 *'May 6th, 2011:' New Clan: Berzerk *'May 31st. 2011:' The new feature, Secure Trades, is added *'June 30th, 2011:' Theme decks are added for sale *'October 10th, 2011:' Stella becomes the new Miss Clint City *'December 23rd, 2011:' Lola is made the new Noel Card *'March 4th, 2012:' Type 2 is changed to Extended and Type 1 is changed to Extended 25 *'March 4th, 2012:' Standard mode is introduced. All Cards valid in Standard have a checkered backgroud *'March 4th, 2012:' Theme Decks removed from sale and Rainbow and Classic packs are replaced by Extended and Standard packs. Full Deck packs also increase from 50 credits to 60 credits *'May 4th, 2012:' New Clan: Frozn *'June 13th, 2012:' New battle point calculation system started *'July 27th, 2012:' New Blood Missions released *'October 15th, 2012:' Lizbeth becomes the new Miss Clint City *'October 16th, 2012:' Expired NB missions can now be purchased with credits Special thanks to Miss Sky and Hula_Daisy who have found this information. Category:Image wiki templates